


Ready For You

by Stylinson_28



Series: 'Till you come back Home [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exes to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Meeting Again, Smut, getting it right, mentions of past alcohol and drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson_28/pseuds/Stylinson_28
Summary: New Year's Day brings a surprise for Louis and somehow he gets the chance to finally make it right, what he ruined three years prior. [Inspired by Ready For You by HAIM]





	Ready For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polka_stripes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polka_stripes/gifts).



> My HL Song Exchange fic for Polka_stripes . It's inspired by Ready For You by HAIM.  
> Special thanks goes to @darthfangirl on Twitter, who prove read this fic and helped me getting it right.  
> Due to the exchange not happening anymore and my fic being the only one that's uploaded, I decided to withdrew it from the collection and post it on my own page as part of my exes to lovers series "'till you come back Home" instead (even though it's not exactly exes to lovers).  
> Hope you like it. Enjoy.

__

_~ The wrong time, the wrong place. I wasn’t ready for you ~ Ready For You, HAIM_

**January 1st, 2018 – London**

Louis is woken up by the first traces of sun coming through the window just beside his bed. Of course it’s not much, with it being January in London now, but it seems like they are being blessed with a little more sun than usual on the first day of the new year. Despite Louis being usually grumpy in the mornings, he smiles at the perspective of it being a little sunny on this first day and also because his bed is more comfortable than usual. A lot more comfortable to be honest. He nuzzles back into the fluffy pillows and the cosy warmth of the blanket, when he registers something else. This bed is too big. It’s king size and in conclusion not Louis’ bed. His bed is tiny. It’s just big enough for one person, but this bed though…this bed is made for two. Louis frowns irritated, rubbing his eyes to see a little clearer, his view still a little hazy from sleep and his head pounding from the alcohol he consumed last night. _Fuck_ , he thinks…he broke his rule last night. The rule he hadn’t broken in two years. The one rule he swore himself never to break again in his entire life.

Louis tries to clear his head and think properly, trying to remember what exactly he did yesterday and why the hell he is in a stranger’s bed and not in his own. Carefully, he sits up in the big comfy bed, rubs his face again, groaning about his pounding head and looks around. There is a big window front on his right side, giving a spectacular view over Hyde Park. On his left is another window front, but with a glass door and access to a luxurious rooftop terrace with a Jacuzzi. Louis shakes his head, not believing that he found his way into a rich person’s dreamy penthouse loft. He looks around again, registering a slide door to a big, luxurious ensuite bathroom with a big rain shower and a Jacuzzi bathtub and another door, on his right side with the window front, looking a lot like an entry to a walk-in closet. And right there, beside the ensuite is another door, possibly leading to the rest of the loft. Louis lets himself fall back against the pillows again, not believing where he just woke up and promptly noticing another big detail…there just above the bed is a huge mirror, covering the whole bed, leaving nothing that happens on there to the imagination. He can’t help but wonder, what it would be like having sex and watching it through the mirror, which promptly makes his friend down south wake up as well, laying hard against his tummy and making himself also notice that he is in fact naked. Which means, he had sex in this bed last night…he just can’t remember how it was…or who he had sex with. _Fuck,_ that is exactly what his rule was supposed to prevent from happening: Waking up again in a stranger’s bed without any recollection on what went down (or up) the night before.

Louis’ next instinct, however, is to scramble out of bed and pick up his clothes from last night that are scattered all over the wooden floor. He pulls on his dress shirt, his black skinny jeans and his socks in record time, slips into his vans and grabs his cosy, warm jeans jacket from the floor as well, hurrying his way out of the bedroom, pulling his jacket on while walking and making sure his wallet and phone are still in his pockets. He ruffles his hair a bit, having no real idea how he looks exactly and adjusts his hard-on in his pants, having no time to take care of it at all now. He just wants out of this loft and home to his dog and his own bed, not wanting to have an awkward conversation with his One-Night-Stand, he has no idea about and no name to.

Just as Louis reaches the front door, he hears someone clearing his throat behind him and he stills in his movement, closing his eyes to collect himself and to delay the inevitable. The confrontation with the person he had sex with the night before and he has no memory of. Louis turns around slowly, looking guiltily at the floor in front of him, playing nervously with his hands in front of his body. He takes a deep breath and looks up, gasping in shock at the person in front of him.

There, in front of him, arms crossed expectantly in front of his chest, stands Harry. Harry Styles. Louis hadn’t seen Harry in a very long time…three years to be exact and he still looks handsome as ever. He’s a bit taller…broader and has more tattoos than three years ago. He has a bit of stubble going on in his face now and his hair is shorter and not that curly anymore, which disappoints Louis a bit. He loved Harry’s curls that were to his shoulders the last time he had seen him…and the first. Yeah, Louis didn’t really know Harry three years ago. They had been a One-Night-Stand after New Year’s…just like now to be honest and Louis had left the morning after. They hadn’t seen each other again…until now and Louis has no idea what to do or say. At least he knows the name of last night’s lover.

“Are you leaving again, Louis?”, Harry asks him with a deep morning voice, which turns Louis on even more. Harry’s deep raspy and slow voice is sexy. Harry’s even deeper morning voice even sexier.

“Uhm…well, I…I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do right now, Harry”, Louis shrugs honestly. He really has no idea what to make of all this now. To get this straight: He drank too much last night and had sex with Harry Styles again, who just caught him trying to sneak out. And he’s hard in his pants, which makes it quite difficult for him to concentrate, especially with Harry standing in front of him, wearing only his black boxer-briefs. He looks hot as fuck and it takes everything in Louis not to jump on him right then and there. He licks his lips and shakes his head, trying to get a clear mind again.

“Maybe you should just stay here and have breakfast with me. I made some for us”, Harry proposes, raising his eyebrow expectantly. Louis wants to protest and just go, but he can’t. Not with Harry looking so hopeful and hot. He can’t do that again. Not with them seemingly living in the same city now. He couldn’t stand Harry’s broken and sad expression on his face ever again. It’s still engraved in Louis’ mind…like a tattoo.

“Alright. Lead the way”, he smiles a bit and takes a few steps towards the younger lad, which makes Harry smile wide. He gestures for Louis to follow him and leads the way into a big kitchen with a cooking island where two barstools are set up and a full English breakfast is ready to be consumed by two hungry men. Harry pulls out one chair for Louis and Louis smiles at the gentleman gesture, climbing on the chair. Could Harry be even more perfect than that? Louis doubts it.

They smile shyly at each other as Louis sits and suddenly Harry is in his space, his hands on the older lad’s hips, his body forcing Louis to open his legs so that he can fit between them to be closer to Louis. They look each other deep in the eyes, before Harry’s eyes wander between Louis’ eyes and lips. Louis has no idea who initiates it, but next thing that he knows is, that Harry’s lips are on his, pressing a long and intimate kiss there. There is no hunger, no rush. It’s just a press of lips against lips, before he starts to nip on the older lad’s lips, coaxing him into a soft and lingering kiss. A rather romantic kiss, not a kiss that two people share when they just had no-strings-attached sex and want to go at it again. This is a couple kiss and it should send Louis running, but it strangely enough doesn’t. He really enjoys it and catches himself wishing he could have this every day from now on. Every day for the rest of his life. It should scare him to death after everything but it doesn’t. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy and he can feel fluttering in his stomach…butterflies do exist after all, this Louis is sure of now. It’s nothing he has ever felt before. It’s deeper. It’s more…a lot more and it feels good. So good.

“Could do this all day”, Harry mumbles after several minutes of kissing with his forehead against Louis’, smiling privately at him. Louis doesn’t want this moment to be over. He hums content, before stroking Harry’s cheek and coaxing him into another soft kiss. They smile against each other’s lips and Harry presses tiny kisses against the older lad’s lips, before pulling away a bit.

“Probably should eat now. Breakfast’s gettin’ cold”, he whispers into Louis’ ear, which makes him shudder at the warm breath against his ear.

“Yeah…right”, Louis breathes out after a moment of recollection, which makes the younger lad giggle in awe, before he pulls away for real and sits on the stool beside Louis, both eating in silence after that.

 

“I should probably go now. Thank you for breakfast and everything. Was really nice”, Louis says after they cleaned up the “table”, making an indifferent gesture towards the front door. Harry frowns at him and walks towards him with only a few strides, cupping his face with both hands and pressing his plush, warm lips hard against Louis’. Louis breathes in in surprise, but kisses Harry back after only a second. Without thinking. This time, their lips aren’t soft against each other…they’re hot and demanding. In the heat of the kiss, Harry’s tongue finds its way into Louis’ mouth, fighting with his own tongue for dominance and this kiss is hot. Really hot. Louis presses himself closer against the taller lad’s body, his fingernails scratching over his naked back.

The next minutes go by in a rush. Louis’ clothes all land on the floor, leaving a trail through the hallway to Harry’s bed. They manage to reach the bed without separating and Harry pushes Louis back onto the mattress, climbing on top of him and grinding his now bare ass on Louis’ still clothed hard-on. They moan in unison and Harry leaves a trail of hot and wet kisses and bites down Louis’ neck and over his upper body until Louis grabs the younger lad’s neck and pulls him forcefully back up to connect their lips again in a heated French kiss. They pant into each other’s mouths and Louis feels himself leak through his boxer-briefs, instinctively knowing that he won’t last much longer if they keep that up.

“I want you to ride me”, he moans into Harry’s mouth, which makes the younger lad mumble an agreement into his mouth, before pulling away to get rid of the last piece of clothing between them. While Harry pulls off his boxer-briefs, Louis looks up and watches through the mirror, which makes it even hotter for him. He can’t wait to watch Harry ride him through this goddamn mirror and knows that he for sure won’t last very long.

Before he can register it, Harry is back on top of him and has already rolled on a condom on Louis’ hard dick. Without much preparation or hesitation Harry takes Louis in and immediately starts pouncing on him in a slow and steady rhythm, still loose from the night before apparently. Louis watches through the mirror and moans at the view. It looks hot.

“You’re still so loose for me”, he manages to moan and Harry chuckles, leaning down to connect their mouths in a passionate kiss, playing filthily with his tongue.

“Only for you”, he moans into the older lad’s mouth. Louis groans in appreciation, grabs Harry and rolls them careful but certain around so that he is on top. He grins at Harry’s surprised expression and pulls him into another heated kiss while thrusting faster and deeper into Harry who loops his legs around Louis’ body to pull him deeper in. Their pants increase with each thrust and soon they aren’t kissing anymore, just panting against each other’s lips, chasing their release, which comes only a few thrusts later.

Louis rolls himself down from Harry’s body after a bit and they lay next to each other, trying to catch their breaths after their intense orgasms.

“That was…”, Harry starts, seemingly speechless and overwhelmed. Louis grins satisfied and smug.

“Incredible”, he completes Harry’s sentence, turning his head towards the younger lad, smiling. Harry smiles right back at him and gestures for him to come closer, which Louis accepts. He slides over, cuddling up to the younger lad and places tiny kisses on his sweaty chest, which makes the both of them smile shyly.

“Stay”, Harry pleads after a few moments of silence, playing with Louis’ hair on the back of his head and the older lad’s hand on his stomach. He feels Louis take a deep breath and he knows what comes next. They had been there before.

“I can’t”, Louis whispers regretful and Harry closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath.

“Why not?”, he asks careful and Louis kisses his chest again, trying not to burst out laughing at his mean plan.

“My dog is alone at home. He needs food”, Louis smiles up at Harry, who looks back at him in confusion, a frown on his face.

“I really, really want to stay, but Cliff needs food. But I’ll come back if you’ll have me”, Louis promises, which makes Harry’s face light up immediately.

“Then go feed him and come back…both of you”, he pleads, but Louis shakes his head smiling fondly at the younger lad. This lad is unbelievable.

“We can’t just come live with you, H. I’ll go feed him and then we’ll figure something out. You have to properly wine and dine me first”, Louis giggles and Harry smiles, leaning down to give him another soft kiss, obviously not wanting to let him go just yet.

“Then go on a date with me. Tonight. I’ll pick you up at 6. Alright?”

“Yeah…yeah, okay. I’ll text you my address. Same number?”

“Same number”, Harry confirms and Louis gives him another soft kiss, before standing up and dress himself again. Harry watches him, his body propped against the bedframe, arms crossed behind his head, enjoying the view. Louis feels Harry’s eyes on his ass and turns his head towards the younger lad, winking, before slipping back into his shoes and going back to the bed, leaning down to kiss Harry goodbye.

“See ya tonight”, he mumbles against the younger lad’s lips, who smiles wide, before giving one last kiss.

“Yeah, see ya.” Louis separates himself from Harry after another soft kiss and walks towards the door, but not without looking back one last time, smiling at Harry’s content smile. He waves one last time before exiting the loft and can’t stop smiling the whole way home, which he notices isn’t that far away at all.

 

**_December 31 st, 2014 – New York City_ **

****

_“Everythin’ alright, Tommo?”, Louis is asked by one of his closest friends, Niall Horan. They are on their way to Niall’s friends’ friend’s New Year’s Bash in one of New York’s most popular nightclubs, but Louis isn’t as excited as he should be. They planned their New Year’s trip to New York City months ago and Louis had been so excited for New Year’s Eve to finally arrive, but now he just can’t really think about clubbing at all._

_“Nah…not really feeling that good”, Louis shrugs, remembering that his friend asked him something. He doesn’t want to ruin Niall’s night, but he just can’t enjoy another night out drinking with the news he just got this morning._

_“What happened?”, Niall asks him, forcing him to stop walking and look him in the eyes. Louis avoids Niall’s eyes and looks at the pavement instead, not knowing if he should tell Niall now or rather later. It’s too late anyways, so he decides to just tell his friend. He looks up, meeting Niall’s expectant but worried gaze and takes a deep, shaky breath._

_“I’m gonna be a dad”, he mumbles ashamed of what he just told his friend, avoiding his gaze again, not wanting to see the judgement in his younger friend’s eyes. Louis wants no one’s judgement, but it’s inevitable with him only being twenty-three and a failure with no job and an alcohol and drug problem since his long term-girlfriend had left him almost a year ago._

_“You what?”, Niall manages to get out in surprise after a few long moments of silence between them. Louis rubs over his face in exasperation, not knowing how to explain this to Niall._

_“I’m gonna become a dad in a few weeks”, he repeats a little more detailed and he can hear Niall sigh deeply._

_“In a few weeks? Louis…how?”, Niall asks overstrained, placing a hand on the older lad’s shoulder, trying to get him to look at him properly. Louis sighs, before looking up again, seeing nothing but surprise and worry in Niall’s eyes. No hint of judgement, which relieves him a lot._

_“Yeah…like, you know I fucked around a lot this year…after everything with Elena and I don’t really know how that happened, but somehow I got a woman pregnant and she just called me this morning to let me know that she’s due in a few weeks. I’m gonna be a dad and I don’t know how that could work out at all. I’m only twenty-three, I have no job and an addiction problem, Niall. I’m fucked up. How could I care for my kid at all? How am I even supposed to see them? Ashley lives in Los Angeles…I have no money to always travel between London and Los Angeles. I’m gonna be exactly like my bad excuse of a father who left me mom and I when I was only two years old. I don’t want to be like him…I want to be the best dad there is…but I’m just not. This kid is gonna hate me”, Louis breaks down, tears streaming down his face. Niall pulls him into his arms, trying to calm him down. He hasn’t seen Louis like this in a very long time…the last time being when his parents got a divorce three years ago._

_“Lou, everything’s gonna be alright. We’ll make it work and I’m sure your family will help you and we can get past your problems. This kid is gonna love you to death…you’ll be the best dad. Trust me. You love kids”, Niall whispers soothingly into his ear, which makes Louis smile a bit through his tears. Niall is the best friend he can ask for, that Louis is sure of._

_“You think so?”, he asks insecure and Niall sees the little Louis from their childhood. The vulnerable and insecure little guy, who also was really funny and had so much mischief in him. This little boy is still in the twenty-three years old man in front of him, the man whose life has been in chaos for almost a year now and all because of love._

_“I know so. And now we’ll go party one last time. Bring this year to the end it deserves and next year, we’ll figure out how to help you get better. Alright?” Louis nods in agreement, wipes away his tears and follows Niall to the club, the New Year’s Bash takes place._

_It’s almost midnight and Louis and Niall are absolutely smashed. Niall has gone somewhere, Louis hasn’t seen him for quite a while, but he doesn’t care. He has fun with a very fit bloke on the dancefloor, grinding his ass on the stranger’s noticeable erection through his white skinny jeans. The stranger’s hands are all over his body and his own arm is slung around the taller lad’s neck, playing with his amazing brown curls there. Louis loves curls. The stranger’s mouth is on his neck, sucking, licking and biting there and it feels amazing. Louis hasn’t been with another man in an eternity, the last time had probably been immediately after his break-up with Elena, when he hadn’t wanted to fuck any other woman than her. Louis enjoys being with a man, it’s different. A lot different. Men are stronger…he loves to be manhandled in bed. It turns him on. He also loves fucking ass, which Elena didn’t like at all. His sex life with her was rather boring, with her only really wanting it missionary and in bed. Louis on the other hand likes it exciting and adventurous. Sure, he has nothing against making love at home in a bed, looking into his partner’s eyes, while slowly making love to them, but it turns him even more on when it’s in a little more exciting place. Say, the shower, the kitchen or the car. He also enjoys it a bit rougher, not caring if he is the one giving or receiving, even though he prefers giving, being not too keen on having a dick in his ass…at least not with strangers. He loves to be ridden though. Maybe he is gonna get lucky tonight. This stranger definitely is fucking material._

_“Wanna go somewhere more private?”, the stranger rasps deeply into his ear and Louis promptly agrees, nodding his head in desperation. His own cock is hard in his pants and he needs something. He really does. The stranger pulls away, takes his right hand and pulls him out of the club into the hotel the nightclub is in. Louis has totally forgotten that they really are in a hotel. Oops._

_It all happens in a haze. Next thing Louis knows is that they are in a big, luxurious hotel room, his back pressed against the door and the stranger on him, capturing his lips in a hot and filthy French kiss, not wasting another second. They lose their clothes in the entry way and kiss their way to the big bed in the middle of the room, Louis being shoved onto it, the stranger laying on top of him, kissing down his body, leaving a wet trail of kisses, tongue and bites. Louis enjoys it and moans in lust, feeling the stranger grin against his skin, while he takes Louis’ throbbing dick into one of his huge hands, stroking slowly up and down, while kissing over Louis’ tummy._

_“You’re so fit. ‘m Harry by the way”, the stranger mumbles against his already hot skin and Louis tries to contain his thoughts. Harry. What a beautiful name for a beautiful person._

_“Same. Louis”, he manages to get out, just as Harry takes his dick into his mouth, swallowing it whole and hollowing his cheeks, looking into Louis’ eyes. Louis can’t believe what is happening. His back arches up in lust and Harry holds him down, giving him the blowjob of his life. Harry’s skills are just perfect and it’s like he was made for giving blowjobs. Harry is an absolute dream come alive._

_“Not gonna last”, Louis moans after a bit, feeling is orgasm approach. Harry pulls away from his throbbing dick and grins smugly at him, stroking his own huge, hard dick, while watching Louis lying there frustrated in front of him. Louis whines for Harry to make him come, but the lad has other plans._

_“Are you a top or a bottom?”, he asks Louis, while still stroking himself, looking expectantly at the desperate man on the bed._

_“Top”, Louis manages to get out, not wanting to bottom with someone he doesn’t know, especially after it had been so long since he last bottomed. Years to be exact._

_“Alright”, Harry grins down at him and takes one of the condoms lying on the nightstand, a gift from the hotel probably. He opens the foil wrapper with his teeth, which Louis finds really hot, and rolls it onto Louis length, looking him in the eyes the whole time._

_“Wanna ride you. That okay?”, Harry makes sure and Louis nods in agreement, just wanting to be inside Harry already. Harry grins down at him and excuses himself, which makes Louis whine in desperation. He hears the lad chuckle at his desperation, but doesn’t have to wait for long._

_Only a few moments later, Harry is on the bed again, a small bottle of lube in his hands. He squirts some on his hands and preps himself in a routine, Louis hasn’t seen before. Harry has to do that a lot, Louis notes, but he doesn’t care. He’s to desperate and drunk to care at the moment. He just wants to fuck and forget everything. He just wants Harry in this moment._

_“Come ‘ere”, he croaks out and Harry smiles, but follows Louis’ demand. He climbs on top of him, legs on each side of Louis’ hips, takes his hard dick in his hand and guides it into his waiting hole. They both moan at the feeling of Louis in Harry and Harry starts to pounce up and down in a steady and slow rhythm, leaning down to meet Louis’ lips in another filthy kiss, which Louis responds to immediately. Harry’s tempo increases after a while and soon he just fucks himself on Louis, both only able to pant against each other’s mouths, chasing their release. Harry comes first, hot cum spurting all over Louis’ tummy and ass muscles contracting around Louis’ dick, making him spurt his load into the condom only a few thrusts later._

_The next morning, Louis wakes up curled around Harry’s warm body, his dick hard against the taller lad’s ass, ready to go again. They did go another round in the shower the night before, with Louis fucking hard and fast into Harry from behind, but Louis’ dick seems insatiable when it comes to the gorgeous man in his arms._

_Even though the alcohol is gone by now, Louis doesn’t give a shit at all and places kisses and bites into Harry’s neck, while grinding against his ass, hoping to wake the lad up and have a shot of getting morning sex again. He hasn’t had that since Elena broke up with him and he misses it a lot. Morning sex is amazing and sexy._

_He hears the lad groan in his sleep and sees him rub his eyes, indicating that he is slowly waking up now. Louis grins in satisfaction and lets his hand wander to the lad’s ass, letting his thumb slide over his dry rim, pressing in only a bit, careful not to hurt him. Harry lets out a low moan and grabs the lube from the nightstand, giving it to Louis still half asleep. Louis takes it and squirts some on his hand, prepping the lad up to three fingers, which doesn’t take long, because he is still a little loose from the night. Then he takes the condom, Harry gives him and rolls it onto his own length, pumping shortly, before guiding it into Harry’s waiting hole. They moan in unison at the sensation of being joined again and Louis thrusts slowly in and out of him, his hand wandering around the man’s body to stroke his hard dick, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. It feels absolutely amazing and Louis wishes he had met Harry somewhere else at another time. A time when he would have been ready to give himself to another person that isn’t Elena. This time is not now though and this upsets Louis._

**Present**

Louis had found out Harry’s last name and his age during breakfast that morning, right before he went away, not looking back again. The look on Harry’s face had been absolutely heart breaking, but Louis just couldn’t stay. He hadn’t been ready for Harry. He hadn’t been ready to love him and give him what he deserves and Harry had to let him go. It had been inevitable, even though they had spent an amazing night and morning together. They just fit together.

“What am I even doing, Cliff? Am I making a mistake now?”, he asks his one year old dog, he had just flown from Los Angeles to London, seeing as he got a job here and wouldn’t be living near his almost three years old son, Lucas, in Los Angeles anymore. He pets the black dog’s curly fur just behind his ears, where he likes it the most and smiles down at him enjoying the attention.

“He’s just so perfect and somehow we found our way to each other again. Maybe it’s time for me to finally move on for good. Maybe I should give him a chance. Maybe I should give us a chance”, he thinks aloud and Clifford sniffs in agreement, which makes Louis smile even more. Yeah, maybe he really should give Harry a chance. Maybe he should give love a chance again. He is the family type after all and he really wants a family and more kids someday. He wants a wedding and someone to come home to and just cuddle up to in the evenings. Someone to love and care for. Someone like Harry…no, not someone like Harry. Harry Styles and no one else.

 

“You look beautiful”, Harry compliments him as he picks Louis up at exactly 6 in the evening. Louis smiles shyly at the ground, blushing a bit, before giving the compliment back. Harry is wearing a black sheer button-up with the top three buttons open and a black skinny jeans, paired with Chelsea boots. He looks hot…as always. Louis is wearing a blue sweater that matches his eyes and also a black skinny jeans, paired with his usual sneakers, but it doesn’t seem underdressed at all. It just shows that they are not the same person and Louis thinks that’s important. Even in a relationship, you still have to be yourself and Louis has no doubt that that would be the case with him and Harry.

Smiling he takes the hand Harry’s holding out for him and they make their way to a little Italian restaurant just around the corner. Louis loves the “Bella Italia” and is glad that he doesn’t have to pretend to like the food on their first date. They walk in comfortable silence, neither wanting to destroy the moment of just feeling the other’s hand in his own.

“I hope you like Italian”, Harry says worriedly, as they enter the restaurant and Louis smiles at the younger lad’s insecurity.

“I love Italian. It’s amazing”, Louis reassures him, which makes Harry smile brightly, showing his beautiful dimples. They sit down on a table in a quiet corner, where they have more privacy and study the menu first, stealing glances at each other over the cards, which makes them both giggle.

 

After ordering their food, Harry takes Louis’ hand on the table in his, stroking with his thumb over the skin on the back, intertwining their fingers. Louis smiles at their hands, but looks up in surprise as Harry breaks the silence.

“I love your eyelashes. They’re beautiful. You are beautiful”, Louis blushes at that and giggles adorably with crinkly eyes, which makes Harry reach over the table with his other hand to stroke Louis’ cheek once, before taking the hand away again.

“So, how have you been the last three years?”, Louis asks carefully, not knowing if he should bring that up at all, but it really interests him.

“I’ve been well, actually. Had some really huge jobs in New York, Paris and also Milan, which is why I can afford my loft. I just moved back here, but I still have my flat in New York. It’s just not where I feel home, so I moved back here”, Harry responds, seeming not at all affronted at the question. Louis nods in understanding.

“What about you?”, Harry asks, continuing his caress with his thumb, smiling openly at Louis, trying to reassure him that they are okay after all.

“I’ve been a lot better. My life is back on track and I just got a job here. I lived in Los Angeles the past years to spend more time with my son, but I need that job so I had to move back here. But I like it, it’s also my home. Los Angeles never felt like home. It’s just so fake over there”, Louis explains carefully, not knowing how Harry will react at the information that he has a son. Harry raises his eyebrow in surprise and pulls his hand away with a hurt expression on his face. Louis doesn’t know what is happening and tries to get Harry’s hand again, but the younger lad just shakes his head. Don’t.

“You…chrm…you have a son?”, he stutters a bit and Louis nods carefully.

“Yeah, I have a son. His name is Lucas and he’s almost three. He is one of the reasons why I couldn’t stay with you all these years ago”, Louis tries to explain and Harry nods in understanding, but obviously still confused what that means for them.

“Are you and the mother like…together?”

“No, not at all. We never were. She was a One Night Stand in a difficult time for me and it was a complete accident. I don’t even like her…we don’t really get along that well to be honest”, Louis responds, desperate to let Harry know that he is the only one for him. Even though he doesn’t really know him that well, there is a deep connection between them and Louis doesn’t want anyone else. He just wants Harry and figure everything out. They could have a real shot at being in love and he just wants them to try. He’s ready to try now and he hopes, Harry still wants him after everything. Harry sighs in relieve and takes Louis’ hand in his again, continuing his caress again.

“So, do you think you’re like ready now? Ready to try?”, Harry asks him carefully with a hopeful look in his eyes and Louis smiles fondly at him and nods.

“Yeah, I think I’m ready to try now. My life isn’t that chaotic anymore and I really miss having someone to come home to, to love and care about. Maybe you could be that person…if you want of course”, Louis smiles at the younger lad, who responds with a huge smile, that could light up this whole room…or the whole universe. Yeah, Louis is ready to try now, especially after seeing that huge, happy smile on the younger lad’s lips that reaches his beautiful green eyes and brings out his dimples, Louis adores so much.

“I want to try”, Harry confirms and leans over the table to meet Louis’ lips in a soft, romantic kiss. A kiss that is a promise. A promise to try. A promise to give their love a chance.

 

_Three years later…_

“Will you, Harry Edward Styles, take the here present Louis William Tomlinson, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward? To love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to be faithful to him as long as you both shall live? So answer with: I do.”

“I do”, Harry answers, smiling brightly at his beautiful groom in front of him, his smile nearly splitting his face in half, placing the silver wedding band on Louis’ shaking finger.

“And will you, Louis William Tomlinson, take the here present Harry Edward Styles, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward? To love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to be faithful to him as long as you both shall live? So answer with: I do”

“Of course I fucking do”, Louis grins at Harry and everyone laughs at his answer, while he places the other wedding band on the same finger where their engagement ring sits. They smile widely at each other, anticipating their first kiss as a married couple.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Louis and Harry Tomlinson. You may now kiss”, the officiant announces and Harry pulls Louis in with one hand on his neck, connecting their lips in a sweet, lingering kiss, a little hindered through their huge smiles. They finally did it. They got married and are ready to spend the rest of their lives together and Louis thinks that’s absolutely beautiful.

Their family and friends applaud and cheer for them kissing under the wedding bow on the beautiful Jamaican beach with the sun setting on the horizon. Louis is sure that this is the start of something beautiful and he and his beautiful husband couldn’t be happier how everything turned out.

 

“Is Harry my daddy now?”, a little brunette boy, looking almost exactly like Louis, asks his grandma in the front row. Jay Deakin smiles fondly down at him, strokes over his head and looks shortly at her now married son and his husband watching the sun set on the horizon, lost in their own little world.

“Yeah, he is, Lucas. Are you okay with that?”, she asks the boy smiling and witnesses his huge smile and his eyes sparkling at her confirmation.

“Yes. I have three daddys now”, he informs his grandma, which makes her laugh, then he runs over to his daddys and lets them pull him into a big group hug. A real little family. Jay smiles at the three of them, glad to have been able to witness her son finding his happiness in such a wonderful man.

“Take care of him”, she whispers into the wind, a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she turns around and searches for her other kids. There in the sand near the ocean sit Doris and Ernie playing with the soft sand under their hands, smiling happily at the ocean. A few feet away under a palm tree sits Daisy with her boyfriend of two years, smiling fondly at each other and holding hands.

Jay looks around for Phoebe, finding her deep in conversation with Harry’s heavily pregnant older sister Gemma and there on a table in the corner sit Fizzy and her fiancé Ryan happily chatting with six months pregnant Lottie and her husband Tommy. Jay knows she won’t be able to witness Fizzy’s wedding but she’s beyond happy that her eldest girls found such beautiful men who are going to take good care of her little girls. She knows that she won’t be able to meet her little granddaughter, but she also knows that she’s going to be beautiful and she knows that she will watch over all of them from above.

“I love you all”, she whispers in tears and wanders to the ocean, wanting to enjoy it as long as she has time, not expecting her lovely husband Dan approaching, who loops his arms around her and holds her right there, kissing her temple and just being there for her. Jay couldn’t be happier and even though she knows that she won’t be here for long anymore, she knows that everything is going to be alright and that her kids are being cared for.

 

_~ Angels fill our days with love and light and watch over us while we sleep at night ~ Unknown_

 

_In loving memory of Jay Deakin, a wonderful woman and mother to seven amazing children._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the Story, please leave some comments/kudos, for me to improve my writing.  
> Most of all, I hope Polka_stripes likes this. I really tried hard to meet your expectations.  
> There is so much work in this fic and I had fun writing it...even though I cried at the end. The sad part of the ending wasn't planned at all...it just came while writing and I hope y'all like it as much as I do.
> 
> You can also find me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Stylinson28Fics)  
> and [ Tumblr ](https://stylinson28fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
